We propose to carry out an epidemiological study of treated alcoholics to estimate the number who, five to ten years after treatment, have been social drinkers for at least three years. A consecutive series of 1,000 ex-patients who were released from hospital inpatient or outpatient treatment at least five years previously and who received a diagnosis of primary or secondary alcoholism at that time will be ascertained. We will review the subsequent inpatient and outpatient records of these patients, dividing the population into two groups: those with no records of having received additional psychiatric or medical treatment for alcoholsim or its complications within these facilities in the past three years, and those who do have such a record. We will locate and personally interview a random sample of the latter group and all of the former group. For those who on self-report meet our criteria for social drinking for all of the past three years, we will also interview a close family member and survey all subsequent treatment records to confirm their report. For those in whom the self-report of social drinking is confirmed, we will locate an interview and age- and sex-matched control living in the same city block as the subject, to enable us to compare drinking patterns of ex-alcoholics with those of persons who have never had a drinking problem. We intend to describe the nature of the drinking of ex-alcoholics, correlates of social drinking, the environment in which social drinking can persist, and the methods that ex-alcoholics use to maintain their ability to drink socially.